User blog:RagingTofu/Final Stand: Raw Version
This Is Just the Raw Un-edited Version for testing. There are mistakes and grammatical errors. Things LOADS OF STUFF '''ALMOST BASICALLY EVERYTHING '''will be changed and might WILL not look the same in the finished product. This is mainly just to convey the storyline. Prelogue: The winds picked up over the dark stormy battlefield. The Nexus Force held their positions in a defensive line on Crux Prime, below Nexus Tower. Vile Maelstrom creatures came pouring out of a large dark purple cloud. As the maelstrom approached, the valiant leader of the Nexus Force, Duke Exeter, climbed on top of trenches holding his sword up high whereas all minifigures could see it. "For years we have struggled against this mighty foe, now today we shall either defeat it or be defeated!" he shouted to his fellow soldiers. The maelstrom closed in on the brave defenders, just being feet away. Seeing close the enemy was, Exeter turned to his men and yelled out, "This is our Final Stand!" And with a clash of swords and shots from blasters, the battle began... Part 1.0 It had been ten months since the Battle for Imagination. Peace and tranquility had made its way back into the shattered fragments of Crux. All was peaceful in the universe, until now. A ship carrying an Assembly work crew and their equipment were flying above Avant Gardens when a distress signal emulated from the research facility below them. The ships officers met in the bridge with the leader of the work crew, Assembly Engineer Tofuios, to have a livevideo conference with High Command, the head of the branch of the Nexus Force that controls peacekeeping operations. The work crew was giving a go ahead by High Command to take a small team to investigate the distress signal. Tofuios quickly gathered some his best men and formed a small team of four. The rest stayed behing on the ship while the four boarded a small dropship to descend below... Location: Deep Space; 0900 Hours; Rank 3 Assembly Engineer Tofuios I was standing right in the middle of the hangar. It was mostly empty except for some crates of rocket parts and a Nexus Talon Dropship. Looking around,I glanced up at the control platform where the crew stood, gazing down at the hangar floor. Next to the hangar entrance ramp stood the rest of the work crew, watching as the others loaded equipment aboard the dropship. There was a loud crashing noise as a bunch of equipment spilled out of the dropship and landed on the hangar floor. "Hey! You almost broke the Thermionic Modulater when you pushed it onto the floor!" said a distraught minifigure as he ran to pick up the pieces. replied the other as he pus"Sorry mate, with all these do-hickeys you've loaded, there's no place to sit!"hed more stuff out to make more room in the dropship. "But...But-" "Buddy is right, Intrepid." I said, "We can't carry all this stuff down there with us. Climb in already, we'll be departing soon." The Engineer looked dejected as he dropped all the pieces on the floor and joined Me and Buddy in the dropship. "We should get started soon, in fact we should've started minutes ago." I muttered to myself. "Where's our pilot!?!" I yelled. There was an eerie slience as my yell echoed across the walls of the spaceship. Then I heard the clanging as an Inventor ran across the metal floors, sliding down the ramp to the hangar while holding a mug in his hand. "Sorry Cap'n, I was in the middle of my daily Xpresso." he said while climbing into the pilot seat. "More like hourly." chuckled Buddy. Intrepid laughed along. "Alright, cut it out you two." I said to them, "You ready yet, Choa?" "Almost, I just have to flip this thingy-majiggy, and press this, and turn that on- ooh, what does this do?" he replied while sipping his Xpresso. The hangar doors started to open and light streamed into the ship. "Any time now..." I said impatiently as Choa fiddled with the radio. "Wait a minute, does he have a Nexus Force pilot's license?" questioned Intrepid. The engine powered on with a roar and the thrusters began to light up. "Nope!" replied Choa as he pushed the throttle forward and sent the dropship jetting out of the hangar and out into space. I looked out behind us and as the hangar doors were sliding closed I could see the name in faded green on the side of the ship and it read, "The Venture Explorer". We were in flight for only a few seconds when suddenly out of nowhere, an ion blast barely missed our dropship and hit the Venture Explorer behind us. There hole in her side and explosions sent bricks flying outwards. "Take us I down!" I shouted to Choa as to avoid the debris from the damaged ship. I glanced behind us at the ship again and breathed a sign of relief as escape rockets shot out of the Venture Explorer. Everybody on board safely escaped. But the ship did not fare so well. Everyone looked shocked at what just ocurred. But then they broke out of it once Choa announced that we were going to land. "Alright everybody, we have arrived at our destination. The pilot has turned on the no smoking sign. Thank you for flying Chaos Express." he said jokingly while landing. "Knock it off Choa. Everyone get ready to dismount." I replied firmly. "I can't believe that ion blast barely missed us!" exclaimed Buddy as he jumped off the dropship onto the landing pad below. "I can't believe I was on a aircraft that was flown by a pilot who doesn't license!" Intrepid shooke his head with disbelief as he dismounted. I joined the others down on the ground and looked at the building straight in front of us. "The Paradox Research Facility. That's a big place just for research, mates." Buddy started walking towards the building and then everyone followed... Category:Blog posts